The Plane Ride
by McGeegrl22
Summary: One plane ride home from a vacation could change your life forever...
1. Chapter 1

Ughh, now I see why no one wants to travel anymore. This was horrendous. You expect me to sit on a plane for 14 hours in 1st class when the man next to you has a definite snoring problem, but yet she was fascinated by him.

She had already been through his personal affects, which made her even more intrigued. He was Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and he worked for NCIS. She was certainly not interested in his looks. He just wasn't her type. He was nice looking but he seemed to have a way about him that he was sort of self-centered.

Well, that was mean of me to think. I'm sure that he is a very nice man. I wonder exactly where he works. I want to follow him but I don't want him to think I am stalking him. Therefore I must become friendly with him so he will ask me come see him again sometime. Then we can be friends and eventually I will show up at work and meet his boss and his co-workers. That will be good because right now I really don't want to be in a relationship, at least not with a guy like him.

He started to awake.

She thought that maybe she had said something out loud to disturb him but then she realized that he had tried to shift his position but now he was sleeping on the arm of the chair, which could not have been comfortable.

Then she heard "Oww, oh man that hurt. I can't believe that you can't put these arms up. That is so annoying." Said Special Agent Anthony trying not to be that upset about it.

"Are you okay?" Asked the woman politely hoping that she could help him out in some way.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just think that you should be able to move the arms of the seat. It is really annoying." Said Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with a smile on his face.

"I understand, it is like something that decides not to work when you really need it to or a really annoying movie, where you can just predict exactly what is coming next." She said with a smile.

She could have sworn he was smiling ear to ear. She must have said something that he really liked or he really wanted to hear. This made her very happy to know that she had keyed in on something that he liked.

A woman's voice came over the speaker. "We will be landing in approximately 20 minutes. Please prepare yourself for our landing and make sure that you have all of your belongings on departure from the airplane."

"Well, I guess that we are approaching our stop. Therefore I think that you should gather all your belongings now Miss." Tony stopped not knowing her last name. Well then again he didn't even know her first name."

"My name is Sophia. Nice to meet you. You are quite funny." She said all of this with a smile on her face.

"Tony DiNozzo, nice to meet you too." He said this with a smile on his face.

She had a feeling that they would become good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"So do live in the D

"So do live in the D.C. Area or are you here on business?" Said Sophia quietly to the groggy Tony.

"You don't think that I would come to D.C. for a nice relaxing vacation?" Said Tony smiling at her.

"Well obviously by the tone of your voice you have been to D.C. before and everyone knows that it is not somewhere you come to relax. It is somewhere where you come to work." Said Sophia with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You are right, I do work here. How about you?" Asked Tony intrigued what Sophia was going to say next.

"I work here too. I'm sure that surprises you greatly." She flashed him her pearly white smile.

The man in front of them only hearing "I'm sure that surprises you greatly" in a somewhat sarcastic tone was now intrigued.

He said "So are you two on the way back from your honeymoon?"

Tony was flabbergasted. His jaw was on the dirty carpet on the floor of the aircraft.

Sophia blushed. She was very pale. Her friends affectionately called her Casper now and again. She was candy apple red. She could not formulate a sentence to say to the nosy man in front of her.

Tony and Sophia then looked at each other astonished that someone would think that they were married, when really they had only met no more than a half an hour beforehand.

"We aren't married and we are not even together." Said Tony as calmly as he could.

"Oh, I understand you two just work together, so you can't be in a relationship because that is against the companies' rules, but you two flirt and occasionally go over one another's houses, but you rarely do it." The man in front of them said this with a serious and straight face.

Tony and Sophia just started at each other for a moment.

Tony was thinking well if I did work with her maybe that would happen; I really wouldn't have a problem with that. She is pretty, probably very intelligent.

Sophia was thinking well he's not really my type but if I had to I guess I would sleep with him although I probably would hate myself for doing so afterwards.

Sophia stated, "Sir, we aren't married, and we don't work together, we didn't even know each other until half an hour ago."

The man looked at both of their faces. He could now see that it was obvious that they were not together.

She had a look of embarrassment on her face. She also looked very innocent, like a little bunny that someone had to always watch out for.

He looked a little confused. The man thought well he is probably one of those guys that doesn't date many women, he just sleeps with them for one night and that is the end of the relationship.

The man had just stereotyped two people that will come to play a major role in his future.


End file.
